Family Affair
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: The viper is out of control on the McMahns
1. Chapter 1

**I own no one in the WWE**

Orton was out of control. He had kicked Vince and Shane in the head. He RKOed and DDTed Stephanie. He had to be stopped.

My name is Sherl Lyn but I go by the name of Sherry and my boyfriend is Shannon Moore. I am HHH's step-sister and this is my story.

Shannon and I went to Raw compliments of the Hardy Boys. We were all backstage watching the show from the green room. Shane and Hunter were in the ring getting attacked by legacy when Batista came to the rescue and cleaned house. I used to date Batista so I asked Shannon if I could go and say hello to him. He told me to go ahead but don't be long.

I was waiting outside of Batista's dressing room when Orton came up to me and asked me who I was waiting for.

I said I am waiting for Batista what is it any concern of your's?

With that being said he DDT'd me and rolled me over and kicked me in the stomach. I was five months pregnant. Immediately my water broke. I came to with Batista cradling me in his arms and Hunter pacing angrily.

Berry, what happened to you?

Pauly, i'm not sure, I was waiting for Dave outside of his dressing room and the next thing I knew Orton asked me what I was doing there and then every thing went blank. Oh my God where is Shannon my water broke I need to go to the hospital, no I am only five months along the baby can't come now, it's to soon. Pauly, I am scared Orton did this to me didn't he?

Yes Beary, I am afraid that he did. I am so sorry that you have been brought into all of this mess.

(Shannon joining the group)

(Upset seeing Dave holding me)What the hell is going on here?

Dave said she was attacked by Orton and her water broke. We are waiting on paramedics.

Shannon immediately pushed Dave out of the way and took me in his arms.

Sherry, are you in any pain?

Yes, dear my neck and stomach hurt.

Just then the paramedics came and took me to the hospital.

Shannon met me in the emergency room, but when they found out that I was pregnant and that my water had broke they moved me up to labor and delivery.

The nurse hooked me up to the monitor but they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat. They took an ultrasound and found that she was not living and that her head had been crushed from the blow of Orton's kick.

They took me in for an emergency c-section to take her lifeless body from mine.

Shannon and I were devastated, Randy Orton took our baby from us.

When I was admitted to a regular room Hunter, Shane and Dave were waiting to see me.

I was still a little groggy from the medicine they gave me for the operation, but I remember them discussing who was going to take Orton out for this one.

Shannon piped in I want him.

Hunter said you can't you are not a part of the company any more.

I don't care I want an unsanctioned match.

Shane said Shannon you don't know what you are asking for.

Yes Shane I do he crushed my baby's skull and I want to crush him.

Baby, this is not our fight to fight please leave it to Hunter, Dave and Shane. Let them get revenge for us.

Sherry, he brought me into it when he attacked you.

No Shannon, I am Hunter's sister remember this is still an attack on Hunter's family.

Sherry, I don't care I still want a piece of him.(as he walks out of the room)

Berry, I don't think you are going to talk him out of it.

Pauly, I have to Orton will hurt him, you know that as well as I do.

Berry, I will have his back, don't worry about it.

Pauly, I do worry about it because with Cody and Ted around it's never a fair fight.

Shane piped in Dave and I will have his back as well.

I had been trying to call Shannon all day, not getting a hold of him. I was beginning to worry, when all of a sudden I got a call. It was Shannon telling me that he was sorry for not returning my calls, he was in a big meeting with Vince and Vickie about his unsanctioned match with Orton. That they had agreed to let the match happen in June at the pay-per-view extreme rules.

I just told him that's great and at a pay-per-view. The most dangerous one of the year he is taking on the viper in his pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no one in the WWE**

Shannon was bound and determined he was going to get revenge on Randy for making us loose our baby. He was in the gym training every day. He was sparing with Jeff and Matt when they were home. He was even going out on the indy circuit and doing some indipendant wrestling to improve his skills.

There was nothing any body could do to talk him out of this match. It was going to happen. Then to top it off Randy let Shannon pick the type of match for extreme rules and he picked a no disqualification match. This was the most dangerous type of match to have with Orton because of Legacy.

Shannon are you out of your mind picking a no DQ match with Randy? You do know Rhodes and Dibiose will get involved and you won't have a chance on earth of winning and you will get hurt.

Sherry don't worry about it i have all of my base's covered.

What do you mean you have all of your base's covered?

I just do. You will have to trust me on this one and wait to see what happens.

I sure hope you know what you are doing, because i don't want you to be Randy's next victim. It was bad enough i fell to his prey and that is why we are in this situation.

Baby, i do know what i'm doing. Like i said you just need to trust me on this one.

(Taking him in my arms) I do trust you, I love you and i hope you just realize how much i care about you.

I love you too and i do care about you too, and i am glad that you support me in my decions that i make in my life. (as he kisses me passionately)

A few days latter Jeff, Matt, R-Truth,HHH, Batista and MVP came to the house for a visit. They were all talking about the Orton incedent and the match at extreme rules. They went down in the basement to Shannon's "gym" and worked out for a while. I yelled down and asked if they were hungry they all said yes so i made meatloaf, corn and mashed potatoes. They stayed for dinner and unlike ordinary guys helped me clean up after the fact.

It was a week before Extreme Rules and Shannon and i decided it was time to pay Orton a visit on Raw. We calmly walked out into the arena when Randy was talking about his match on Sunday and how he was going to take out yet another thou indirect McMahn. We got into the ring with Randy. Shannon looked him straight in the face as they squared off in the ring.

Shannon looked at Randy and said why was he talking so much shit about beating him on sunday. It was Randy that had better be scared about getting beat and how it takes alot of guts to RKO and kick a pregnant woman in the stomach. That shows a real man to do that. Now he is going to pay for all of his sins, retribution is about to be bestowed upon him and it's not going to be pretty.

Randy just said we will see about that and gave Shannon a shove across the ring and in turn i caught Randy off gard and shoved him back across the ring. With that he left the ring.

The rest of that evening was very quiet in the back corridors. Nobody knew what to say to Shannon until he was summoned to Vinces office.

Camera's went to the sene in Vince's office, with Shannon, Vince and myself there.

Shannon how would you like to be able to obtain something from this match with Randy?

What do you mean Vince, this is an unsanctioned match it means nothing just a win or a loss.

I know but i am offering you more than that.

OK Vince i am listening what are you offering?

Well I was thinking of having of Randy put his title up on the line and if you win it will mean a contract for you as well as the title.

You know Vince we are having a no dq match.

I know that. That's why it made me think of the title and contract.

I agree that is a great idea, Vince, I accept the terms of the match.

(You can hear crowd go wild in background)

With that Shannon and i left Vince's office and went to find Hunter to tell him the good news. We found Hunter and Batista both together and told them that the match had been changed to a title/contract match. Hunter said great then the plan will have to be pulled off to perfection then.

I looked at Hunter and said what plan Pauly, what do you guys have up your sleeves?

Don't worry Berry, it doesn't concern you.

I need to know what is going on because i will be out at ringside, i need to be prepared for any thing.

Don't worry Berry just keep aware of your suroundings at all times. Trust me.

Ok Pauly, I will trust you.

Dave assured me they had Shannon's back.

I had forgotten my purse in Vince's office so i told Shannon i was going back to get it and i gave him a kiss and left his side. When i got to Vince's office i heard alot of screaming on how it wasn't fair and he wouldn't get away with this. The next thing i knew Randy Orton was walking out of the office and he walked right into me knocking me to the floor. He just looked at me and said watch where you walk bitch Oh and tell you boyfriend he's a dead man. Vince opened his door to see what the comotion was and he seen me on the floor with Randy cowaring over me. He snapped and said Orton move on and he helped me up to my feet. I thanked him and told him that i had forgotton my purse in his office. He invited me in and handed me my purse. I thanked him and turned to leave, but he stopped me and he said Sherry, do you think i made the right desion with this match.

I told him of course this will be the big match at extreme rules. Any thing having to do with Orton is big and with his title on the line and Shannon returning to the ring, yes you made the right desion.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any one in the WWE**

The night before the match Shannon spent most of the night pacing the floor.

Shannon, what is wrong sweetheart? (As i went and put my arms around him)

He took me back in his arms and told me he was just a little nervous about tomorrow.

It's OK to be nervous sweetheart, but you can't let it consume your every thought.

Just then a knock came at the door. I left Shannon's side to answer the door. It was R-Truth,Matt and Jeff Hardy.

Hi guys , i have never been more happy to see you. Shannon is so nervous. He is pacing the floor and it is making me nervous.

Matt said well we have just the thing let's go out for a while, a couple of cold ones normally calm him right down.

I hope you are right. Shannon Truth,Matt and Jeff are here. They want to go out for a while. Are you up for it?

Hell yes it sure beats sitting here looking at these walls all night.

We all went out drank a few drinks and sang some Karaoke. It was a good time, but we all know good times have to come to an end right. Orton walked into the bar as smug as smug could be. He walked up to Shannon and got right in his face and told him maybe he should be in his room getting some beauty rest if he was planning on beating him tomorrow. Matt stepped in between them and told them both to save it for the ring.

Shortly after this incident Shannon and I went back to our room to get some rest for the next day.


End file.
